Feelings
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Ira, tristeza, amor, odio... son algunos de los sentimientos que los Xmen guardan dentro de sí mismos por miedo a ser lastimados, o en algunos de los casos deciden demostrarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Es increíble darse cuenta de cómo suceden a veces las cosas sin que te lo esperes. Luego de detener momentáneamente a Ord del Breakworld y de destruir algo de los archivos para la cura del gen mutante volvimos a casa para discutir con todos los miembros activos el "renacimiento" de Peter.

Mientras cada X-man era informado acerca de nuestra junta Peter y yo, Kitty Pryde, esperábamos a que todos llegaran, sentados cada uno en sillones distintos.

Mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápido, podía ver la silueta borrosa de Peter de reojo, estaba nervioso y parecía impaciente, jamás esperó ese tipo de bienvenida.

Volteaba a verme de vez en cuando, pero yo tenía la vista clavada en otro lado, o al menos eso era lo que quería aparentar. El silencio en el lugar hacía que la espera pareciera más larga. Así como él yo también me encontraba nerviosa, mis manos sudaban y mis guantes comenzaban a incomodarme. Las cosas habían pasado con una rapidez tan confusa para asimilarlo todo en poco tiempo. ¿El Peter que tenía a unos metros de distancia era el mismo que conocí hace tiempo?

Sabía que sí. La señorita Frost dijo haber leído su mente, Hank pudo identificar su ADN y Logan percibió su inconfundible olor. Era él, lo sabía, realmente se sentía como Peter, pero era tan difícil convencerme luego de verlo agonizar.

Mi corazón latía aun más rápido, tanto como cuando nos encontramos en el subsótano de los laboratorios Benetech luego de tanto tiempo, me sentía muy extraña, pero sabía que era él, ahora estaba segura de eso y mi corazón aumentaba los latidos por segundo con una rapidez asombrosa.

Decidida a no dejarme vencer por las dudas me puse de pie y me acerqué hacia donde él se encontraba sentado. Mientras caminaba me di cuenta de que temblaba, pero decidí acabar con mi nerviosismo y llegar hasta él.

—¿Katya? —susurró extrañado mostrando esos hermosos ojos azules y su cara de cachorrito que me conmovió.

Sin decir palabra coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, pude sentir su calor aun a través de los guantes. Era increíble que aunque yo estaba de pie era capaz de igualar mi estatura.

Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón, parecía estar a punto de estallar en mi interior. Miré a Peter a los ojos y lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Comencé a besarlo luego de extrañarlo noche con noche. Ese era el Peter que siempre conocí. Por mis mejillas resbalaron algunas gotas de lágrimas, era él y me sentía tan feliz de volver a tenerlo junto a mí.

Adquirí la transparencia y pudimos fusionar nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, hacer aquello me causaba una tremenda sensación de tranquilidad y alegría, continuamos besándonos en aquélla habitación vacía.

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fanfic inspirado en Astonishing X-men. Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel y no a mí. ¿Alguna vez tendré tiempo libre para subir la siguiente historia¿Recibiré reviews algún día? Sinceramente espero que sí, je je.

¡Hasta la siguiente!


	2. Chapter 2

Como mencioné anteriormente las historias pueden o no estar conectadas unas con otras. Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel y no a mí, los utilizo aquí sin fines lucrativos.

**Feelings**

**Capítulo 2.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era de noche, de hecho una pacífica y cómoda noche con música dulce que provocaba un suave balanceo de lado a lado en las cabezas de quien la escuchaba y largos vestidos de gala que desfilaban por el corredor principal. Por toda la mansión circulaba un suculento olor a roles de canela recién horneados. Los Hombres X se reunieron en el lugar que había sido su hogar desde hacía muchos años. Se encontraban ahí miembros activos, reservistas y profesores. El motivo del festejo era exactamente eso, todos los años vividos ahí, la amistad, las batallas ganadas, las bienvenidas y despedidas, y muchas otras cosas más.

Un sinfín de murmullos reinaba en aquel lugar en donde Betsy charlaba con Rachel acerca de la diferencia entres sus "tekes" y cómo enfocarlas en un objeto con menor esfuerzo. Remy le susurraba algo al oído a Anna, al parecer romántico. Scott y Emma sólo observaban a los presentes con las manos entrelazadas, parecía que disfrutaban el momento agradable. Hank tarareaba animado el ritmo de la melodía en saxofón y Lockheed posado sobre su hombro parecía disfrutarlo.

Lejos del vestíbulo, apartados del ruido a varios metros de distancia se encontraban en una habitación dos siluetas oscuras tiradas sobre la cama. La puerta entreabierta dejaba pasar algo de luz, pero no lo suficiente como para iluminar sus cuerpos. El silencio deleitable reinaba entre ellos dos mientras se miraban a los ojos sepultados en la oscuridad.

Era la habitación de Robert Drake, mejor conocido entre todos como Bobby. Un desorden imprescindible, aunque casi imposible de ver, reinaba el lugar, como ya era costumbre. Aun así los dos parecían no prestarle atención, se encontraban estáticos y sin decir nada, ordenando el mar de ideas dentro de sus cabezas, ordenando las inquietudes e inseguridades.

Jean Paul Beaubier se encontraba sentado sobre el cuerpo de Bobby, pero los dos conservaban sus prendas puestas, nada de lo que estaban haciendo implicaba algo sexual, excepto tal vez la atracción que pudieran sentir entre ellos. Northstar sujetaba las muñecas de Iceman y las aferraba a las sábanas, parecía delinear una media sonrisa. Bobby sólo lo observaba, analizaba y reflexionaba la situación y las posibilidades que tenía, no sabía si escapar o quedarse ahí, aunque lo primero no sería de utilidad ya que su captor lo sostenía con fuerza y era muchísimoo más veloz que él.

—¿Entonces qué dices? —musitó Jean Paul mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba— ¿Quieres andar conmigo?

Robert Drake respiraba de una manera acompasada, aunque en su interior el corazón le latía a cien, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar.

—Está bien, está bien, puede que me hayas descubierto —comenzó a balbucear descontroladamente— Me gustas, pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten los hombres, solamente eres tú. Aun así creo que tú yo somos demasiado distintos¡Demonios ya no siento los dedos! Y tal vez no funcionemos como pareja.

JP liberó un poco al hombre que tenía debajo, pero no lo soltó.

—Estoy completamente dispuesto a correr el riesgo¿tú no? —agrandó aun más la sonrisa, nunca había sonreído más en su vida.

Parecía que Bobby estaba sudando frío, su comportamiento era más que evidente y eso le divertía tanto.

—Um… yo… bueno, tal vez sí quiera andar contigo, pe-pero eso no significa que tenemos que hacerlo tan evidente.

—Está bien, poco a poco —lo tranquilizó el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Alargó su cuello intentando besar a Northstar y unieron sus labios en un beso chiquito que hasta a los púberes de secundaria lo considerarían "santito".

—Creo que será mejor que bajemos —intervino Northstar—. Mmm… ¡esos roles de canela huelen delicioso!

—Sí, pero sígueme besando.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Una historia muy rosita para variar, aunque no me gustan mucho de este tipo. Espero puedan dejarme un review, aunque sea chiquitito, chiquitito.

¡Hasta el siguiente!


	3. Chapter 3

**Feelings.**

**Capítulo 3.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—¿Lista Rachel?

Era alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando Samuel Guthrie vio una figura femenina acercarse con parsimonia en su caminar, justo a la hora en la que habían acordado. Si todo salía como lo había planeado él mismo estarían justo a tiempo en el mejor lugar para poder observar el atardecer, pero para eso faltaba todavía mucho tiempo y todo un recorrido, los cuales harían que la pelirroja pasara una tarde magnífica.

—Sí, aunque no creo estar tan convencida de hacer esto...

Se acomodó el cabello rojizo cuando una ráfaga de aire se los aventó en la cara.

—¡Vamos Ray! Lo has hecho muchas veces por ti misma —insistió el rubio, no iba permitir que su invitada se negara.

—Es que no es eso, si no la velocidad que tú usas.

—Al principio desconcierta, pero después comienza a gustarte, será divertido, ya lo verás.

—Um... bueno.

Cannonball se dio cuenta de la expresión de duda en el rostro de la chica y la animó a subirse sobre su espalda. Le habían encargado una misión importante, Rachel había visto morir a sus abuelos y parientes en una noche, además los Shi'ar la dejaron marcada, lo que la convertía en un blanco de caza, sufría de mucho estrés y depresión, por lo que tal misión consistía en hacerla relajarse y distraerse aunque fuera una tarde.

Una vez en la espalda de su compañero comenzó a tensarse y se aferró a los brazos del chico, palpó sus músculos marcados y sintió un fuerte cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo.

—Lista o no... ¡aquí vamos! —se acomodó los visores grises y al tiempo en que pronunció dichas palabras Sam Guthrie fue envuelto por un aura dorada y fue impulsado a una velocidad sorprendente al barranco que tenía enfrente, haciendo un merecido honor a su nombre clave. Rachel vociferó un grito sonoro por la extraña sensación de vértigo y se aferró más al cuerpo de su amigo.

La vista era impresionante y la velocidad había menguado considerablemente, el susto había pasado. Una bandada de palomas blancas pasaron volando a su derecha y Rachel las saludó como si pudieran entenderla. El cielo estaba casi despejado salvo por una que otra nube algodonada que lo cubría. Las formaciones montañosas del cañón eran deleitables. Todo en sí le provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad.

—¿Lo disfrutas Ray? —dijo Sam para acabar con el largo, pero placentero silencio. No podía ver el rostro de la chica, pero se lo podía imaginar cuando escuchaba cada gemido de emoción que emitía.

—¡Claro! ¡Esto está genial!

Atravesaron un lago el cual emitía algunos destellos producidos por los rayos del sol reflejados en él.

—Y dime Sammy... ¿cómo es que consiguieron el permiso de ONE para dejarles hacer esto?

—Scott no necesita permiso para nada Ray y menos uno que provenga de esos payasos, él simplemente lo comentó con Val y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar —el rubio hizo una pausa—. Además... eres m amiga, haría esto aunque no me dieran la autorizaran, no importa si tuviera qué saltarme todas las leyes de los Estados Unidos en el transcurso.

—¡Gracias chico! —Rachel abrazó a su compañero de viajes y le dio un beso en la mejilla con sutileza, la chica sintió las mejillas calientes e imaginó que Cannonball se había sonrojado también.

—¡Sostente porque voy a aumentar la velocidad! —Rachel se aferró, parecía que la velocidad y la adrenalina liberada comenzaban a gustarle. Cannonball comenzó a hacer todo tipo de piruetas por todo el espacio aéreo que tenía, y ella gritaba de emoción en cada giro rápido— Ya casi llegamos a un pequeño pueblo en donde un hombre prepara unos helados ¡Mmm deliciosos!

—¿Y vamos a parar ahí?

—¡Claro!

—¡Perfecto!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luego de comprarse algunos helados de sabores extraños, pero deliciosos y de dar un recorrido a pie por el pueblo Sam se dio cuenta de que eran las siete y veinticuatro, el sol se pondría en cualquier momento. Era el momento cumbre, había qué aprovecharlo.

—¿Le gusta observar los atardeceres pequeña dama? —preguntó el rubio imitando un antiguo acento medieval.

—Me encantan gentil caballero.

Llegaron a un lugar del pueblo en donde nadie pudiera verlos hacer cosas que sólo los mutantes hacen. Rachel se acomodó nuevamente en la espalda de Sam y éste se colocó los visores, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura dorada y a la cuenta de "tres" sus pies saltaron a toda velocidad para dirigirse a la meseta más alta de todo el cañón.

—Esta ha sido una tarde especial Sammy —dijo la chica y él sintió una especie de nostalgia, era de esa manera que lo llamaban sus viejos amigos cuando era parte de los New Mutants.

Surcaron unos treinta kilómetros a toda velocidad cuando regresaron al cañón. Escogieron el lugar más alto y Rachel se encargó de llevarlos hasta ahí utilizando su teke.

—Y bien, aquí estamos...

No iban a desaprovechar la ocasión, la chica se sacó la cámara que traía colgada en el cuello y comenzó a tomar algunas fotos, Sam hacía gestos extrañas en las que salía. Las iba a pegar en el mural de su cuarto y por supuesto, otras las iba a subir a alguna página en Internet.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y parecía desvanecerse como una mancha roja en la lejanía. Los dos se miraron y rieron por nada.

—¿Qué te parece si mañana le seguimos en alguna fiesta, algo así como una cita? —propuso Cannonball y enseguida se sonrojó—. Um... si quieres puedo invitar a Paige también.

—Mmm... me parece bien, pero entonces no sería una cita.

—¿Entonces mañana en la noche?

Rachel asintió. Siguieron esperando a que el sol terminara de ocultarse, sin querer realmente que el momento acabara, para volver nuevamente a la mansión y ponerle fin a la diversión, al menos por ese día.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings.**

**Capítulo 4.**

_Por: **Lindo usagi.**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Despertó a horas de la madrugada en la enfermería, pero una vez más se dio cuenta, cuando se quitó la venda y abrió los ojos, de que no había mucha diferencia, pues seguía sin ver. Cada noche antes de irse a dormir pensaba que cuando despertara al día siguiente volvería a mirar, tenía esa pequeña y frágil, pero honda esperanza en su cabeza, aunque aparentaba ser un hombre que no creía en ella, incluso aparentaba no tomar en serio la pérdida de la visión. Les decía a todos "¡Nah! no se preocupen... no pasa nada, seré una especie de X-man ciego".

Pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era así, sabía que aun sin demostrarlo le dolía haber perdido la capacidad de ver.

Se colocó nuevamente la sedosa venda alrededor de su cabeza para no lastimarse la piel herida y comenzó a palpar sobre la superficie de la cama para buscarla. La encontró no a mucha distancia de donde él estaba recostado, a juzgar por el sonido de la suave respiración acompasada aun dormía.

Sonrió, pues a pesar de todo lo que le había gritado en esos últimos días, y a pesar de todo lo que la había culpado estaba ahí, junto a él, sin separarse, sin dejarlo sólo, porque ella sabía que él la necesitaba.

Buscó su mano entre las cobijas y la encontró unos segundos después. La alargó y la llevó junto a su boca, colocó un pequeño beso en ella, por encima del guante de cuero.

—Gracias, cariño...

Estaba dispuesto a disculparse con ella y empezar de nuevo.

—Te quiero, Roguey.

Ella comenzó a remolinearse por todo el lugar, gimiendo por el incómodo "aterrizaje", mientras su cabello castaño y blanco yacía revuelto por toda la cara. Entreabrió los párpados y lo primero que vieron sus ojos verdes fueron los irises escarlatas de su amante el cual le sostenía la mano, entonces sonrió satisfecha.

—Buenos días, ma chère.

Quería estar junto a ella, quería seguir junto a ella, no sólo porque la necesitaba, sino porque lo sentía.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**


	5. Tale V

Basado en algunas viñetas de Uncanny X-men 445, 446 y 449, pero sin seguir la trama de dichos números. Gracias a **Escriba** por todos sus reviews y su apoyo.

**Feelings.**

**Capítulo 5.**

_Por: Lindo usagi._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danzar con ella por los aires sujetando su cadera, bailar entre la noche frente a la luna llena parecía cosa de nada, algo sin real importancia. Pero Kurt Wagner sabía que moverse al ritmo del vals con Ororo como acompañante no era algo simple, sino un bonito recuerdo que guardaría entre sus memorias más preciadas.

Cada vez que volvía a verla se asombraba de su deslumbrante belleza. Un cabello del color de las mismas estrellas y esos enormes ojos tan azules como el inmenso mar. Aun así más allá de lo físico Storm era altiva y gallarda. Una persona de corazón fuerte, inquebrantable. Un corazón capaz de doblegar la voluntad de quienes estaban en su contra. Kurt pensaba que jamás podría compararse con ella.

Cuando Nightcrawler estaba lejos un rayo cegador rompió el silencio para envolver el cuerpo de Ororo. No había duda, Storm era la persona más temeraria de todas las que conocía por aquellos lugares, algo que le gustaba mucho de ella.

Storm podría parecer dura como la piedra, pero en el fondo era capaz de entregarlo todo por sus seres más amados.

La noche de hoy poco a poco comenzaba a parecerse a cualquier otro día. Las personas los llamaron "monstruos". Una puñalada directo en el corazón. ¿Cuándo es que la gente irá a aprender? Tal vez nunca.

Kurt y Ororo caminaban entre la oscura neblina. Sus cabellos y ropas permanecían repegados a sus cuerpos a causa de las finas, pero tupidas gotas de lluvia que ya caían desde minutos atrás.

Storm llamó a los relámpagos al tronar los dedos y sus ojos brillaban como faros. La ira se había dibujado en su rostro.

—Yo deseaba esa pelea —musitó Storm impertérrita— Kurt, yo quería arrancarles el corazón.

—Pero no lo hiciste —la tranquilizó y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Tal vez no podía compararse a la indomable Ororo, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro. Deseaba pasar esos momentos junto a ella, apoyándola como su compañero y amigo. Como su hermanito, aunque las personas los llamaran aberraciones de la naturaleza. Compartir momentos con ella y los demás era algo que atesoraría entre sus memorias más preciadas por todos los días que le quedaran de vida.

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Corto y simple, no pienso que haya algo asombroso en este cuento, sólo es y ya.


	6. Tale VI

Un capítulo inevitable de hacer, y que se conecta directamente con cierto fanfic que escribí hace varios meses¡qué nostalgia! Contiene spoilers a partir del **Uncanny** **455**. Me gusta darme cuenta la galería de personajes que estoy dejando en este fanfic, y a ver cuáles más le siguen en el futuro. Disfruten el capítulo, si hay alguna duda o comentario, palabras de ánimo, reclamos¡adelante!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Feelings.**

**Capítulo 6.**

_Por: Lindo usagi._

_En esta vida hay que morir varias veces para después renacer. Y las crisis, aunque atemorizan sirven para cancelar una época e inaugurar otra._

Eugenio Trías.

Caminaba delicadamente moviendo las caderas con un estilo peculiar, apenas había regresado a la mansión el día anterior y ya sentía que no había nada que pudiera quitarle esa intensa tranquilidad. Una ventisca comenzó a soplar con fuerza y ella sintió su frescura en la espalda casi desnuda. Segundos después una parvada de pequeños pájaros pasó jugueteando y silbando a su lado, al principio se sintió molesta con los pequeños animales ruidosos, pero después llegó a la conclusión que las aves le estaban dando la bienvenida. ¡Qué idea más disparatada! Pero el pensar de esa manera le hacía sentirse en casa.

Elisabeth Braddock se sentía libre nuevamente, como una pequeña polilla que ha roto su crisálida encima de un árbol en el inmenso bosque. Respiró hondo el aire de su hogar y extendió los brazos lo más alto que pudo. Decidida a no limitarse deshizo el listón que sujetaba su cabellera lacia y revolvió la cabeza, entonces cada pelo violeta fue mecido por el fino viento.

Se sentía tan libre, tan viva.

Otra vez.

Podía oír a Kurt aparecer y desaparecer con ese sonido explosivo en algún lugar del jardín y Sam viajaba a toda velocidad dejando una línea anaranjada en el cielo. En toda su vida había sido una excepcional guerrera con la capacidad para leer la mente de otras personas, pero no más. Sólo conservaba la capacidad de mover los objetos con el sólo pensamiento. De alguna manera se sentía "ciega" ante el mundo, pero decidió dejar a un lado ese hecho, estaba viva y eso era lo que contaba, no sabía cómo había sucedido, pero así era.

Viva.

Sí, viva.

Y le encantaba.

Podía sonreír nuevamente de oreja a oreja, podía moverse al ritmo de sus canciones favoritas, podía comer cualquier cosa que se le antojara o blandir una espada.

Reanudó su camino hacia el interior de la mansión una vez que completó sus ejercicios matutinos caminando inconscientemente con esa elegancia y coquetería que la caracterizaba.

De pronto, y sin esperárselo, una espesa nube de material cenizo y oscuro se extendió alrededor suyo, nublando su campo de visión. Era Kurt Wagner apareciendo enfrente de ella y cuya expresión en ese rostro oscuro parecía profunda, como si algo lo tuviera perturbado.

—¡Kurt! Me has cubierto de ese olor... ¡puaj!

—Lo siento, chica. Sólo venía a llevarte conmigo a dar un paseo por ahí.

Betsy frunció el ceño, encrespada por la repentina aparición.

—Ahora no, tengo que ducharme. Tal vez más tarde.

—Pero lo mejo...

—¡He dicho: _Ahora no_! —finalizó con una voz irascible y de volumen alto

Al elfo se le dibujó una expresión de desaliento en el rostro y sin más por hacer procedió a desaparecerse una vez más. De nuevo una nube de material azufroso se materializó, esta vez fue una nube más pequeña, parecía que Kurt había captado que a Betsy se le hacían "apestosas" sus nubes de azufre.

Ese condenado se traía algo entre manos, estaba segura de eso, pero sin telepatía no podía convencerse de que así fuera. Así que cerró los puños y volvió a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la mansión.

Antes de entrar estuvo a punto de chocar contra algo o alguien, pero sus reflejos lo impidieron. Cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que era Rachel y sintió deseos de apretarle el cuello con las manos. La chica esbozaba una sonrisa de media luna. Lucía radiante con esa falda color amarillo y anaranjado que le sentaba muy bien.

—¡Hola Betts! —le dijo animada.

—Hola...

—¡Qué bueno que te veo! —la pelirroja agrandó la sonrisa y se mostró impaciente—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con unas flores en el jardín? Es que se me han llenado de plaga y...

—Estaba a punto de irme a duchar por qué n...

—¡Por favor, Betsy!

La pelirroja la sacaba de quicio, a veces.

—Tengo calor, Rachel. Voy a ir a ducharme ¡¿entiendes?!

—Oh, yo... Lo siento.

¡¿Qué le pasaba a todo mundo?! Se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña, parecía que querían presionarla y eso la encolerizaba. Estaban algo..., insistentes. Sí, esa era la palabra que buscaba. Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto, lo único que deseaba era ir a su habitación y ducharse, los ejercicios la habían dejado completamente cubierta en sudor y agotada.

Cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie en el piso de adentro tenía las inmensas proporciones de Lucas Bishop deteniéndole. Vestido con un uniforme militar en verde y negro. La miraba con atención.

—¿Sabes Betsy?

—¿Ajá?

Se quedaron un par de segundos mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir absolutamente nada. Betsy se impacientó, el calor había sobrepasado su límite de tolerancia. Le hizo una seña a Bishop para que prosiguiera.

—E-estaba pensando en que tú podrías acompañarme a una junta con los oficiales de la ONE.

—Claro hombre, yo te acompaño, sólo tengo que ir a echarme un baño y...

—¡No!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—La junta es ahora mismo...

—¿Pretendes que vaya a la junta apestando a sudor y en esta ropa?

—Lo que pasa es que no podemos llegar tarde y necesito a un X-man que me acompañe.

Bishop la cogió de la muñeca, pero la inglesa se zafó con un movimiento rápido. No iba a permitir que la siguieran presionando.

—¡Lo único que quiero es irme a bañar, Lucas!

Bishop sólo pudo ver cómo la chica se marchaba, no sin antes gritarle un "¡Con un jodido demonio!". Betsy se había molestado mucho, y no pretendía hacerla enojar más, aunque si ella iba ahí...

El hombre esbozó una mueca de decepción y se marchó del lugar.

Definitivamente todo mundo traía algo raro. La habían hecho enojar e iba por el pasillo echando humos. Vio cómo todos ahí se le quedaban viendo con una abrumadora atención. En especial todos los jovencitos, pues iba enseñando medias carnes por la mansión, y las hormonas parecían derramárseles por la boca en forma de baba.

—¿Quién es ella? —oyó decir a lo lejos en forma de un murmullo, al parecer la voz de una chica.

Le dieron ganas de proyectar sus propios pensamientos en la mente de esa estudiante, diciéndole "¡Soy Betsy Braddock, tu peor pesadilla, escuincla!". Pero recordó que ya no había más telepatía.

—¿No la conoces? Es la profesora Braddock, dicen que impartirá las clases de inglés antiguo y esgrima —se sintió orgullosa, aun había gente que la recordaba, o que al menos, habían oído hablar de ella.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de la mansión lo primero que hizo fue ver a su alrededor con atención. La pintura de las paredes tan perfecta como siempre y los cuadros renacentistas aun permanecían en su lugar. La tapicería de los sillones no tenía ni un solo desgarro, ni estaba deshilachada, pero había dos personas en uno de ellos, ella se detuvo inconscientemente al ver de quién se trataba.

El rubio Warren Wirthington, uno de los primeros X-men, jugueteaba a las cosquillas en uno de los sofás. "Demasiado infantil" pensó Betsy, pero aplicaba para un ricachón enamorado como él. Al verla se le paralizaron los músculos de las manos y del resto del cuerpo. Sus ojos azules expresaron incredulidad, y después se abrieron más de lo común, al parecer nadie le había dado la noticia a Angel de su "regreso".

Se daba cuenta que Warren había logrado asimilar su muerte muy rápidamente, y había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de otra. Una escuincla, por cierto. Así es, la había cambiado por una estúpida escuincla, y además de eso también era una zorra, la chica ex-Generation X, Paige Guthrie.

Los dos se le quedaron viendo atónitos y luego de un tosido nervioso bajaron los pies del sillón y se sentaron como la gente decente. Lo primero que quiso hacer Betsy fue salir corriendo, pero después lo pensó mejor, no era así como una guerrera actuaba. Se iría caminando muy despacio como si nada hubiese pasado. Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante, decidida a seguir.

Warren despegó los labios, inseguro. Los volvió a cerrar, pero después continuó y musitó algo

—Be... —pero antes de poder terminar la palabra la chica de cabello violeta ya se había desaparecido.

Paige Guthrie. Era la hermana de Sam, y Sam era un buen chico, pero ella..., ella formaría parte de su lista negra a partir de ahora. ¡Por Dios! Se llevaban más de diez años, pero seguro ella fue la primera en insinuársele, y Warren al no tener quién le calentara la cama, accedió.

"Que les aproveche —pensó ella adentrándose con tranquilidad en la oscuridad de su habitación. Un lugar perfecto para estar, y pensarlo todo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que en ese lugar no había nada, más que ella. Pronto comenzó a sentirse sola, muy sola, y se abrazó a sí misma colocando los brazos a su alrededor.

Era libre. Así es, libre de nuevo. No había nadie que la aprisionara entre caricias tiernas y besos dulces.

Una luz se encendió en la habitación como una centella, y enseguida desapareció. Un sonido acompañó al resplandor y cuando lo escuchó se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Betsy... ¿Estás bien? — era la voz de Kurt. De alguna manera sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Todos sabían que Warren se encontraba en la sala con Paige y por eso intentaron evitar que ella llegara ahí, por eso es que estaban tan raros, y tan tercos. Si hubiera tenido su telepatía se habría dado cuenta, pero no era así. Sus amigos aun se preocupaban por ella, pero seguía sintiéndose sola, estúpida, devaluada.

—Yo..., Kurt.

Estaba llena de dudas. En su vida jamás había dejado que las dudas la paralizaran, tenía que hacerlo como la guerrera que era, pero esta vez... Esta vez no sabía qué demonios pasaba en su vida. No sabía por qué había vuelto a la vida. No sabía por qué se le había impedido usar la telepatía. No sabía por qué Warren...

—Ven acá...

Kurt se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos, pero aun con delicadeza. Kurt se preocupaba por ella, todos se preocupaban por ella, pero Kurt estaba ahí en medio de la habitación tratando de darle consuelo a su mundo de dudas.

**Fin del capítulo 6.**


End file.
